Evva and Saga: Agents of Shield
by TheRealEvva
Summary: If you read Evva: Agent of Shield, and found errors, this is the story for you. This is a hopefully better revamp. Evva and Saga are girls with strange powers. Evva is a shape shifter. When Saga hiccups or coughs, ice leaves her mouth. SHIELD placed them in a containment cell and watched them since they were discovered. When Loki breaks them out, they go on quite the adventure...
1. Introduction

**Author's Notes: Hello. I don't know if you know about xxMoonlitexx, but she/he has a fanfiction account and she uses it to publish her stories. In most chapters, she shows spelling errors, grammar mistakes, and out of character-ness. Her story Moon Daughter has been compared to My Immortal on several occasions and there is already a remake of it. I thought I would remake her second story, Evva: Agent of Shield.**

**I did make a few changes to the story here. A major thing is that I added a completely new character. In the story, Evva/Saga is not only a frost giant, but also a mutant that can shape shift. My original plan was to take away one power, but I couldn't decide which. So I decided to add another character to take the shape shifting powers. Another difference was that Evva/Saga was adopted by Nick Fury. I couldn't see him doing that, so I decided that both characters would be placed under SHIELD watch. **

In 1998, sixteen years before Loki would attack New York, Nick Fury was walking around New York City. His associate Phil Coulson had joined him. As they strolled side by side, Nick Fury picked up the sound of wailing over the buzz of New York City. Nick Fury noticed that he heard no attempt to quiet the child. Fury shrugged it off. He and Coulson turned the corner and found a box. The wailing grew louder as Fury realized the wailing was coming from the box. Phil Coulson carefully opened the box. "Boss, this is an oh-eight-four," he announced.

"Another alive one?" Nick Fury wondered aloud. The last one had left a string of deaths behind her and he had put her into the foster care system. He didn't know that Phil Coulson would later know the girl as Skye.

"Actually, there are two. And they are both alive," Coulson said. "Both girls, at least I think so."

"You think? You are a highly trained agent, Coulson. Are you telling me that you can't tell the gender of a baby?"

"Come see."

Nick Fury walked to his friend's side and looked down into the box. There were two babies. One had blue skin and black hair along with glowing red eyes. She had been crying and wailing. The other was shape shifting. He could tell why Coulson couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. For a second the baby was blonde, had pale skin, and had blue eyes. The next she looked to be of African American descent with curly brown hair and eyes. The next second she looked like a perfect replica of Nick Fury when he had been a baby. Sometimes her hair was short and sometimes it was longer. Her hair, height, eye color, skin tone, and face shape continued to change. Nick Fury heard a small hiccup come from the first baby. She hiccuped again and Nick Fury watched in amazement as her breath turned to ice despite the warm night. "I don't think it will work for them to go into a foster care system."

"Me neither," Nick Fury agreed. "We can place them under SHIELD watch for now." He picked up the young shape shifter, making sure to support her head and neck. It was then that he noticed a paper bracelet on the baby's wrist that stayed on no matter what form the baby took. He set the baby back in the box to examine the bracelet and discovered a similar one on the second child's wrist. Both started with 'Her name is...'

He carefully twisted the bracelets around the babies' wrists. The band on the shape shifter's wrist read Evva, while the young ice breather's wristband said Saga.

**Hope you enjoyed, guys. I don't own the Avengers nor do I own Evva: Agent of SHIELD. **


	2. A Deal: Freedom For Fighting

**Hope you guys liked that chapter. I find I write better from first person so Evva will be telling the story from now on. Both Evva and Saga are sixteen and wear SHIELD uniforms like Agent Hill's uniform in the Avengers.**

**I don't own the Avengers or Evva: Agent of SHIELD.**

I sat against the steel wall, reading a book for what seemed like at least the one hundredth time, if not more. The books were the only source of entertainment in the room. Saga sat next to me, also flipping pages of text. Saga and I had grown up together in this room. While the cribs had been swapped over to beds, it hadn't changed much. The SHIELD agents didn't drop in as much as they used to, figuring we could entertain ourselves. One door on one wall led to the bathroom, which was as plain as this one, and another door, always locked, led outside. At the sound of someone unlocking the door, Saga and I both stood up, dropping our books and losing our places in them.

Nick Fury walked in. I resisted the urge to roll or even narrow my eyes at him. "Hello," he said cautiously, probably worried we would throw a book or something at him.

The thought of throwing a book slightly calmed me down, but I wasn't that mad. I didn't want to take out his other eye.

"Hello," Saga replied. I said nothing.

"I have something I need you to do," he said.

"You can't just order us around like your agents," I snapped. I swear, give that man a title and a gun and he thinks he rules the world or something.

"I'll make you a deal," he told us. He pulled a photo out of one of his pockets and handed it to me. "This man is named Loki. He's not from around here."

"And we are?" I muttered under my breath. I had gained control over my powers and part of me wanted to change my hair from black to blonde.

"He exploded and destroyed one of my headquarters today through use of the Tesseract. He also managed to steal the Tesseract and turn some of the brightest men I know into personal flying monkeys," he said, handing a picture of a blue cube to me. I passed the picture of Loki to Saga and looked at the picture.

"I assume this is a Tesseract?" I asked.

"Not a Tesseract. The Tesseract. There aren't any others," Nick Fury said.

Beside me, Saga got a good look at Loki's photo. "He's hot," she said.

Both Nick Fury and I looked at her oddly. "You've just been told Loki is a maniac and 'He's hot' is your first reaction?" I asked.

"It's true," she defended.

"Anyway," Nick Fury said. "I think you two would help us fight him."

"What do I get in return?" I demanded. It may be selfish, but I was probably risking my life. If Loki had decided to explode a building, I didn't want to know what else he had done.

"You get out of here if we win."

"I want, actually, Saga and I both want to be let out of here if we win or lose. Also I think we should both get cell phones and laptops."

"What is Saga going to say when someone asks about her blue skin? Or red eyes? They aren't common features." Nick replied.

Saga spoke up. "No one's going to ask," she said firmly.

"And how do you know that?"

She held up a magazine. "Color changing contact lenses. Concealer."

"You can't put concealer all over you," he replied.

"Gloves. Long sleeved shirts. Cowls. All sorts of products are out there," she fired back.

"Fine," he relented.

"Good," I said. I walked to the door and twisted the handle, something I hadn't done since I was six and I wanted to follow one of the agents around. Then I took my first step out the door.

**What did you think? Are Saga and Evva being Mary Sues? Is Nick Fury out of character? Did you catch a spelling mistake? Please tell me.**


	3. Hello Superheroes

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I cannot say for certain I'll be able to upload a new chapter regularly so I will just write more whenever I can. Also: spoiler warning! Evva flips though a manila folder detailing the other Avengers' adventures. I've tried to recap what the Avengers did. I don't get into who dies and whatnot, though. Some are just my personal speculations, based mainly off the comics. I don't go into much detail there. **

**Also, some changes that I made. Evva and Saga know about their powers, unlike xxMoonlitexx's character. But like Evva/Saga, they have no idea why and how they got their powers. Evva calls attention to that particular fact in this chapter. I don't believe SHIELD knew about Frost Giants during Saga and Evva's childhood and even after New Mexico, I don't believe SHIELD would have made that connection. **

**And my response to reviews:**

_**Megan Hermione Lovegood**_**, thank you for your review! I really appreciate it! I'm so glad you like it! Thank you for your kind comment. To answer your question, we are completely different people! I am not TheREALFlavia, but I admire his/her stories very much. S/he really did a good job at transforming Flavia and the rest of the Moon Daughter cast.**

_**Guest**_**, thank you. I'm glad you like it.**

_**A Random **__**Person**_**, thank you for your input. I'll keep that in mind.**

_**Baron Zemo,**_** thank you for taking the time to review my story. I don't include the father-daughter relationship between Evva/Saga and Nick Fury because I believe that would be entirely out of character.**

**I hope you enjoy. I don't own Avengers or Evva: Agent of SHIELD. **

After my delightful steps out of the tiny cell, a group of SHIELD agents ushered me to the Helicarrier. Once I got to the Helicarrier, Saga and I were left to our own devices. Nick Fury handed both of us cell phones. "Go to the Electronics lab and my agents there can give you computers," he ordered while handing us manila folders. "Read these. You'll need them."

I flipped open the folder, my eyes scanning the papers inside. As I browsed through pages of extraordinary people, Saga was busy browsing through the internet. I paused at the first page completely devoted to someone. My eyes first hit the words Captain America. I read the part about how he was placed in an experiment and gained enhanced abilities. For the first time, I wondered where and when Saga and I got our powers. I had always assumed we had been born with them. I brushed aside the thought for now and continued flipping through the document about Captain America. Someone had detailed the Captain's dangerous missions. The writer took great care in the article. I read about Captain America's final mission and how he was found. Was it possible Saga had gained powers from extreme cold? I read a bit about what happened to the Captain after he was defrosted. There was a picture of vintage trading cards with a caption labeling them as the property of a Phillip Coulson. I found nothing about getting ice powers.

I decided to flip to the next page. It was about a man named Bruce Banner. I read about the accident he had. No one could understand why he had mutated instead of dying. My eyes widened as I read about how he turned into a beast when he got mad. I read about the trouble he had gotten into. The article, which hadn't been written with as much care as Captain America's article, didn't mention what made him get mad. It said he had figured out how to calm himself down, but just in case, I decided to avoid him. I didn't want to take too many chances.

The next article was full of pictures of newspapers, some more recent than others. There was a picture of a skyscraper with the word STARK glowing on it, which confused me at first. Why would a man want a random word glowing on a building? Then I read the title of the collection. Oh. I was glad I hadn't said anything out loud. I knew Saga would have been the first to point out the words Iron Man (Anthony Stark) that were on the top of the page. I decided to look at what experiment had happened to him. Every page I had seen so far included an accident or an experiment. The closest thing to that was when he was kidnapped by terrorists. Apparently he used a metal suit built out of scraps to escape. Once he returned to his home, he managed to create a new version of the suit and became one of the greatest heroes of the world.

The next page was about Thor. As I read about his adventure in New Mexico, I found that lots of copied Norwegian folk tales and legends had been attached to the paper by use of paper clips. Someone had highlighted the phrase "Loki's brother" several times in the articles. Apparently no one knew much about Thor, although there was many notes and speculations.

The next page was about an archer. I looked for his secret power and could find nothing. Apparently Clinton Barton had been a SHIELD agent for a while. There were several mission logs, some written by the agent himself. Several times the logs were written by Phillip Coulson. At the bottom, there was a post it. "Barton captured by Loki," I read aloud.

The next page was about another agent, this time a female with fiery hair named Natasha Romanoff. There was quite a bit of information about a program called "Black Widow" and how deadly it was. It sounded familiar. I flipped back to the Barton mission logs and found that after a certain point, nearly all of his missions were completed with Agent Romanoff as his partner. The two pages involved several identical missions, many written by Phillip Coulson.

As I closed the folder, I looked up and saw the people from the folder. As I checked them off in my mind, I saw Agent Barton, Thor Odinson, and Anthony Stark had not made their appearance. "Who are those people?" Saga asked, realizing they weren't wearing the same uniforms as the Shield personnel.

"Read this," I said, shoving the folders at her. "It'll help. I'm gonna avoid them. One has a temper."


End file.
